


我看见地下深处的光

by SadCalad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, space
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadCalad/pseuds/SadCalad
Summary: 我想起一段关于水族馆的影像资料。那是一个灌满盐水的设施，给养着各种海洋生物，内部用透明亚克力修建着供人行走的拱形栈道。流体涌动将道路上的光折射，形成秘密的纹路，那种波与光的无序、未知的变幻，投影在人们仰起的脸上，于是身处其中的人被迷住了。在这条幽暗的走道上，庞大的生物环绕着游动，成吨的咸水压迫着头顶的玻璃，随时可能倾泻下来。但人们忘记了担忧。





	我看见地下深处的光

被周遭的一切震得牙齿发酸的那一天，我记得婴儿哨子般的哭声。我记得醒来时舌根的肿胀苦涩，大脑尖锐的空白，还有那种深入骨髓的错误感，就像有什么暴力地趟过浓稠的思维，切开又随意地缝上，扯走了重要的事物。

仪表上的指针在跳动，明亮的颜色刺破了表盘，数字攀升又急停。某一段记忆告诉我要带上耳机，但当意识到这个动作是什么时，物体的形象早已离我而去，在我面前呈现出读不懂的示数与笔画。无线电里嘈杂不堪，掩盖的却是一片寂静。而不知如何，疲乏的手指最终搅动了某一个旋钮，恰当的时间与位置让高亢的声音刺进了双耳。腹部一阵不安，把金属的味道反进了嘴里，有人在耳边大声说话。

——这里是D－5073，求助。推测过去八小时内发生多次异常，该站点的仪器全部受到干扰，部分已出现永久性损坏。另一名成员于十二时前往地面进行作业，现已失联七小时。已向各区持续发出讯息均无人应答。重复，这里是D－5073。对方可否检查一下设备，收到请——

你在说什么，我说。然后鼻子一酸。

突如其来的悲伤只让我感到头疼。说话也疼，哪里都疼。我问他，为什么这样说话。

D－5073沉默了。——是孩子吗......

他喃喃低语的声音令我难过。我不知他的无力感因何而起，也不知道自己为他而生的伤感从何而来。那时候我哭了。一滴血滴在了表盘上。

在最初的错乱后，我的思维渐渐恢复，然而记忆仿佛已经是永远缺失了卷宗的书架。情况在基地里的信息数据库里是一样的，其内部遗失与损坏的数量庞大，难以复原。日复一日，D－5073与我做着同样的事情，就是将实体的或是脑海中的碎片拼接起来，试图明白究竟发生了什么。我在拖他的后腿。他所理解的远比我多。

他很耐心，或者很绝望，因为那一天在察觉到了异常后，是他大喊着让我不要离开。或许他也需要无线电里有人的声音传来，即使理想中的同伴不是我这样。于是我竭尽所能地用自己笨拙浅陋的方式回答他，告诉他哪里有警报，那些字又是什么样子的。他带我重新认识地面中央的玻璃板，墙壁上挂着的连体辐射服，还有桌子下方放置的应急手册，一本为错误地来到这里的人编写的求生指导。

当某个记忆恢复的时候，那种感觉是神奇的，好像一切都不会像那瞬间一样那么正确，如同对的拼图，恰好的榫卯。但更多的时候，那些地方只是一片模糊，没有任何记忆的迹象，而空白却真实地宣告着它过去的存在。

这种缺失让我沮丧，在最初的日子里我尚未学会与它共处，经常用愤怒来宣泄，而这幼稚的行为只会惊扰到年幼的她，让她开始用不自然的声音大哭。她的呼吸不对，或许那天之前就已经这样了，但那一天发生的事或许让这个问题变得更糟糕。在令人疲倦的末日，D－5073终于听见了背景哽噎的哭声，才让我从醒来后第一次意识到她的存在。那时候已经晚了：在我身上体现的症状以加倍的严重性施加给了她。

一定程度上，我的失忆耽误了所有人的治疗。他问我她的眼睛是不是变红了，脸是不是变圆了，但我却对应不上它们的颜色和形状。在一排药片与注射剂中，我将时间浪费在错误的选择上，或者说将正确的药浪费在了错误的事情上。已经没有了控制变量的余地，只能等待混合的摄入起到无法改变的效果。在我的印象中，D－5073不曾找回他的队友，那个失联时间的数字到今天应该已经接近一年。而为了帮助我们活下来，他搁置了加固修缮基地的项目，所以那几个小时中他暴露在危险中的几率远比我们高。

这些他不会对我说，但他也并不把我当孩子看待，讲述事情时理智而客观。在我们的通话中，他一直都是平静的，也有笑的时候，好像事情总有好的那一面。他督促我看完了数据库中尚存的万份资料，仿佛要把人类存在的证明备份到我的身上。但资料的不完整自身就像断开的链环，只能把松散的大脑扎成尽量紧密的一束。它教会我的事物是有限的，就算信息被归还，我也已经不是原来的自己了。被遗忘的岁月、所失去之物已经无法追回。即使还有人生还，他们也至今没有加入我们的对话。

我不知道什么时候会发生下一次意外，从此彻底割断我们的联系。运动。学习。进食。休息。终有一天，正在做这些事情中的某一件时，我会失去他的知识和视角，但在此之前，我将学习如何生活。但愿有朝一日，一切回归正常，完成复健的身心能够报答他的付出，减轻他的重担。有太多渴望做的事情他可以去做，太多重要的、甚至决定性的事需要他去做。但相反，他舍弃了那一切，不再做一个学者，而是成为一名老师。

他试着把他所知道的教给我。当他教不了事实的时候，他开始教我思考。

**为什么一个地方永远是黑夜？**

记忆中，我从未踏足基地之外。但他曾经极为熟悉外面的世界，向我形容过那片永恒的暗色的天空。

因为这个星球的自转与公转周期相同，方向相同，就像太阳系中的卫星月球一样，我回答。

**假设A地的冬天在11-2月，B地冬天在1-3月，该假设在什么情况下成立？**

我和他并不在星球上邻近的地方。当他最寒冷的日子过去时，我的冬天才刚刚开始。

我说，从热量来说，A冬季长于B，所以A纬度高，海拔高，更远离水域或是比热容大的物质。我说，从昼夜长短来看，如果按照两分两至计算季节，A冬至日在1月初，B冬至日在2月15，冬至日即远日点。因为AB冬至日不同时，所以AB应当分属两个半球（如果按照地球－太阳系为模型）。也就是说，根据开普勒定律，这个星球的轨道必须得是个椭圆形，而且是比现实中的地球和太阳更椭圆的椭圆。如果跳出星体公转轨道的常见标准，这个星球的运动轨迹甚至可能是一个水滴形。但是我不确定，我说。一切都要回到我们对冬季的定义，究竟是按照辐射量计算，还是按照积温......

就是这样不公平，人类花了几百万年的时间理解世界，将我们的证明印刻到宇宙的角落，每一个痕迹都消耗了无数的光阴岁月，而抹去一个这样的痕迹只需要一天。

我说了很多，计算了很多，但最后都可能归于谬误，正确答案曾今丰硕地挂在低矮的枝桠上，却不复存在。

现在想来，他已经很久不再告诉我什么是对的、什么是错的了。我一度以为他是在鼓励我思考，就像以为他轻轻的笑声是对我的赞许一样。其实我没有想过，这可能是他也在忘记的迹象。

后来，我们看见地下深处有光。

她躺在摇床上，伸出小手想要抓天花板上圆形的、泛着涟漪的光斑。有了那星星点点的光，她似乎在夜里睡得更踏实了，但是我却辗转反侧，难以入眠。在地面中央镶嵌着一块透明的玻璃，有一天，光就从那里浮上来了。睡不着的时候，我坐在那里向下凝望，直到闭起眼睛都能看见反色的斑点。

玻璃下方的洞是一直存在的。我曾试着用灯照亮它，却望不见尽头。灯光一路向下，渐渐被啃噬，消失在漆黑的深处，而如今深渊似乎在归还这些被带走的光芒。当所有的灯被关上时，那块地板就变得像黑暗中的一扇窗，让明亮从圆形的空洞处过滤进来。不论是在玩耍，还是在哭闹，她都会在这时安静下来，望着穹顶上被点亮的地方，神情变得专注，又有些茫然。

我想起一段关于水族馆的影像资料。那是一个灌满盐水的设施，给养着各种海洋生物，内部用透明亚克力修建着供人行走的拱形栈道。流体涌动将道路上的光折射，形成秘密的纹路，那种波与光的无序、未知的变幻，投影在人们仰起的脸上，于是身处其中的人被迷住了。在这条幽暗的走道上，庞大的生物环绕着游动，成吨的咸水压迫着头顶的玻璃，随时可能倾泻下来。但人们忘记了担忧。

某些片刻它或许也迷住了我，因为我望着她，她望着光芒，我抬起头，这幅景象就像一个陌生而美丽的梦。我和她一样，在单纯、长久的注视中感觉到了从未有过的安宁。平静是内心的抚慰，让我忘却思考的负担，把理智虔心地让步给了感受，然而这明亮的、暗淡的讯息依然提醒着我，并带来了无法忽视的问题，我看得越是久，它就愈发沉重。

那隐约的闪烁似乎意味着地下有剧烈的事情在发生，可我无能为力。唯一能做的就是每晚坐到桌前，对着空的序列，把消息播报给可能在听的人，每天皆如此。但即使这样，当我躺下时，我的目光仍被屋里不熟悉的影子吸引。我无法安心睡去，因为早已习惯了黑暗，而送出的信息依然无人应答，没有人证实现象，也没有人解释原因。我还在等待一个人的声音从无线电里传来。

她在凌晨把我唤醒，小小的拳头敲在保育箱的玻璃上。操作台上的一个灯闪烁着绿色，头戴式耳机里发出微弱的白噪音。我翻身坐起。

——对不起。我去找他了。

他听起来很疲惫，似乎比上一次通话时衰老了许多。

耳边虚弱的气息吹得浑身血液冰凉，在那一刻，任何想告诉他的事情都没了意义。千言万语被咽了回去，说出的只有一句话：

我很高兴你终于去了。

他笑了一下，声音吃力地在麦克风上擦过。

但我无法理解，是什么冲动或者心情令他时隔一年决定寻找一个不可能救回的人。这是一次足以让他丧命的冒险，他没能回去，编码显示信号来源不再是原来的站点。D－5073已经不在D－5073了。他没有忘记他，却忘记了找不到他。代价。这个词突然浮现在脑海中。这是遗忘的代价。

耳机内的呼吸声吵闹又急促，又一度安静得令人害怕，电磁干扰的杂音一下下地被揉碎。我以为他不会再回答了，但突然又听见断断续续的咳嗽声。背景里有什么湿的声音，他说话变得含糊不清。

——你说发光的……可能是一口井。你知道吗？一个向下打就能找到水的洞。

他听起来那么认真诚恳。我几乎笑了，眼睛发热，视线渐渐变得模糊。

我以前不知道，我说。就像千万次对他说过的那样。

——没关系，可能也不是。

大概不是，我说。

下行了大约500米后，基本可以证实这不是一口井了。虽然我认为它不可能是。但他认为可能。那是他最后的建议。

我决定下去看看，我告诉他。那时，玻璃下的微光在深处闪烁，明明灭灭，如同一句暗语。很快不再会有声音从无线电里传来。

我知道自己一生都活在这里，但我知道有人不是。D－5073听上去好像是来到这里的第一代人，但他也许只是那些人的孩子。对于过去的那些事情，我还没有机会知道，就已经开始忘记。而他可能一度是理解的，却遗忘得太快。

我问他是否也能看见光，而他回答我说，他什么都看不见了。或者他没有回答。

我还不知道他的名字。是他忘记了吗？

我不知道我的名字。

从出生起，她几乎没有离开过保育箱，但直觉告诉我她会喜爱外面的世界，即使这间屋子只是世界的一隅，即使四肢羸弱难以支撑体重，即使空气对她而言过于稀薄。她的肺就像两页鼓不进风的纸袋，心脏像一颗小小的果实，在胸膛里微弱地跳动生长。

有时候我觉得我们的心灵是相通的。最初的那一天，我们一同从浑噩中醒来，一同生活至今。那一天，以及这一天，她的呼唤让我不至于错过无线电里最重要的信息，从而改变了我们的命运。冥冥之中，没有了对方，我们都不会是今日的自己。

当我关上仪器时，她安安静静地睡在那里。我开始来回走动准备行李，声响不小，但她一反往日的敏感，沉浸在梦乡中，就好像明白正我需要一点自己的空间。然而，在玻璃隔板即将被打开时，她醒了，开始小声地哭。脸颊亮晶晶的，她做了不好的梦，梦见一个人离开了她。

如果我也闭上眼睛，那我会梦见自己回不来了，从此见不到她，谁来照顾她。

黎明时分，她在我的背上，被歌谣哄着再次入睡。

这是一个直径有几人宽的圆形通道，与铅垂线几乎平行，方向似乎是竖直向下。内壁上能注意到许多人为的改造，包括最初几百米脚下突出的梯子，以及其正圆的截面本身。然而，越向下，自然的痕迹越为明显，有了粗糙的岩石与更广阔的空间。没有精力和能力建造得漂亮，得以保留的只是实用性。它被建造的目的依然未知，但有一点可以确定，既然有向下行走的设计，那么过去必然有向下行走的原因。

就像之前实验过的一样，这的确是一个很深的洞，但不似想象中的那样昏暗，也并没有很多引发幽闭恐惧的因素。沿着绳索和阶梯一步步下降，油然而生的却是似曾相识感。我看着上方的玻璃隔板渐渐远去，暗色如同幕布在头顶合起，度过了难以估计的时间，几十分钟，或是几小时，也许时间马上会以日子计算……在一遍遍重复的肌肉动作中，有什么事情似乎渴望着被想起来。

这是一次在感官上比较单调的行程。光源依然在远处，四周的环境几乎没有变化，所以很难从思考中走出去关注外界。渐渐地，思维的活动开始向里，先是想象，再是回忆，好像马上要挖掘出秘密的事物。

这种感觉就像是眼睛后的一点痛痒，一种需要用力闭上眼睛才能感觉到的不适，一种令人无能为力、只能任由其发生的变化。亮度增强，视野所及的事物却在光照下变得雷同，融合成了一片，我不得不调整护目镜，给背后的箱子盖上遮光板。透过茶色的镜片，世界淡黄色的色调拨动了大脑中的一根弦，让回忆愈发刺痛起来。这越来越像一条我曾经走过的路。

最后的几百步似乎已经走在光里了，仿佛自己到达了源头，抵达了尽头，但一切结束的地方不是一个点，而是一场漫长的过渡。直到此时，路似乎还在无限延伸，可在准备踏出下一步的同时，双脚踩到了特别光滑的地方。

我带着她重重摔了一跤。一切都发生得太快，眼睛只来得及看见自己突然放大的倒影，身体就顺着斜面滑了下去，来时的通道消失不见，风在耳边呼啸。绳索保护系统的搭扣一下绷紧，在一次肋骨几乎勒断的冲击后，我和她荡在了空中。

一千面镜子从顶上悬挂，砌在岩石里。地下如火炬点亮的夜。平坦的镜面，透镜，棱镜，流线形金属制的银盘，缓缓转动，被光注视的地方炎热得要燃烧。镜子将它反射的光反射，继而将光汇聚，发散，点亮巨大的空洞。墙壁是流动的金和黑影。而脚下是真正的深渊，若割断绳索，我们将坠入吞并世界的光芒。

他告诉过我，这不是一个发达的地方，只是星际系统中的一个中转站。一个平淡的星球，有些小，而且不够神秘，或者友好。

外面或许有千万个这样的地方。我们的屋子是一个半球形，而过去曾今有一个大的半球体，笼罩着相似的却不同的穹顶。在穹顶之外，是烟蓝色的天，广袤的平原，若干种透明的植物构成的稳定生态系统，一种的死亡滋养着另一种的生命，咀嚼着自己生生不息。

而在人到来之初，还没有建起信号传输塔，只有一望无垠的原野。每隔一公里，就有一个人站在遍地铺长的、及膝高的草地里，握着一把发射信号弹的枪。一个接着一个，荧光冲入了大气。烽火传了一整晚，两极联通的讯息如同烟花将半边天点亮。

越过晨昏圈，步入夜色，离开热的土地。所有人都应驱车回到星球的背面，但一定有人伫立在极点的洞口，低着头向下凝望。此时，只要对面的同伴站在边缘，他们的目光就会在冷却的地核相遇，而彼此并不知道。距离过于遥远，他如同镜头上的一粒灰尘，这边看到的只有黑暗，而那边看到的只有光。在奔跑六分钟一定能到达的地方，另一颗星升起，他必须离开。

那一日的恐惧过后我并不感觉孤独。我熟悉了她的温度，重量，她的柔软。在她迷糊入睡时，贴近她的头发，有肥皂与牛乳的香气。她听起来总是在水里的声音。这些感官借助化学的某种交换汇合，编织着丰富的情感，让它微妙地萌发。

当我在半夜听见她艰难的喘息时，如果这种感觉是内疚，那我就不应该活着；但我活下来了，如果这是幸运，那现在我看待生命就应该比任何东西看得都重要。

没那么简单，就像过去的生活里学会的所有事情，它不容易被归于任何一个种类。既然我选择了离开，带着我们向地下走去，我有过对生命的顾虑吗？每一个选择都产生新的分支，而在其中的一个，她被赐福有一段美满的生命，不被疾病折磨，不被意外加害，不被剥夺安稳、独立的权利。在叛离这个结果的道路上，有多少影响是由我施加的，有意或是无意。

如今，我依然带着她走我的路。我们一点点降落在岩壁的一处凹陷，她躺在密闭的保护室里，吸吮着喂给她的营养物质。每隔五分钟，一束光就会照进我们的庇护所，徘徊片刻后离开。她吃饱了，不一会儿便闭上了眼睛，但我不可能休息好。双腿疲惫沉重，脑海里感觉有带刺的东西在翻滚，刺破的地方，回忆源源不断地流了出来，但除了自己握住的那一个，其他的全无意义，只是荡漾。

在赤道上可以看见永恒的黎明与黄昏。把车停在北纬一度三十分，朝向正南方，地平线如同一块珠母，而背后的天空是暗蓝色，垂着雾蒙蒙的星。时不时迎面吹来一阵风，裹着一颗沙砾蹭在人的脸颊上。这里的土地渴望着白色的花，就如同这里的人渴望着变化，哪怕是恒星投来的炽热目光。

一道绛红的伤口与黎明垂直，在大气中晕散，宣告人们再也不用害怕恒星的喜怒无常。

在无线电里，他没有提到过决定每天和我说话的原因。或许这里有他需要的仪器，或许是出于私心，但他的确留了下来，放缓研究的步伐等待我学步。究竟是利用剩余的时间自己寻找世界的答案，还是帮助另一个人走进世界，哪一个更有价值，哪一个出于自私或者无私，我不知道。我希望他不必后悔自己的选择，我对他的内疚与感激一样多。

但对于他，我认为更令他担忧的是重新陷入孤独的可能性。随着相处的日子变长了，他的挣扎渐渐渗透出来，为他的一言一行增加了重量，也像潮气一样浸湿了我的着装。一直以来，我把她的存在看作理所当然，仿佛在拥有意识时身边就应该有一个婴儿。可他鼓励我以细腻的心思去关怀呵护她，把她不只当作同伴，而是家人——古老的概念，我的脑海中一个模糊的痕迹。他从不抵触交谈时背景里她发出的咿呀与哭闹的声音，我明白，我们两人对他来说只能以声音的形式存在，而我伸手就能触摸到一个孩子的脸庞。

我从不是我，我是她身边的人，我是他听见的人，是联系与归属的总和。如果每一个人都是孑然的瞬间，只能一同讲述连贯的故事，那么我只有三个人的生活是否不够圆满？如今只剩下我和她，生活是否变得加残缺？睁开眼睛后，我在他的声音里找到了悲伤的原因。他试图在我身上把自己的生活补完整，而我就像第一个举起枪的人，只是没有奔向同伴，而是一跃而下。

但不知道为何跃下。

我想尽快走出这个逆向的天坑。但是，接下来会发生什么，思考和计划就此戛然而止。我把额头枕在手臂上，因为面罩在后脑勺的地方隆起了一块，左右的传感器也让人没办法平躺，我更不可能摘下防护。眼睛疼得厉害，皮肤在发干发烫，虽然没有出血的迹象。直到睡着的最后一刻时我都在想，想着无线电里他的声音，想着他胆敢在地面摘下头盔，大喊着一个人的名字直到声音沙哑，让外面的辐射毁了他。

醒来时，耳边的警报焦虑地响，一瞬间我几乎以为回到了基地里，而这一切都是一场梦。抬起脸，我一瞬间无法动弹，随即翻身捂住眼睛。打开滤光镜，我蜷缩在地上，等着爆炸后的余波从眼里退去，良久后终于坐起，转身，看见了从未见过的灿烂金黄。

穹顶比昨夜更耀眼，在那一片光里甚至能听见音乐。我一点点坐到边缘，已经看不见荡着的双脚，壁面上所有的通道都被盈满。光线向地面上升，转动机器，照耀原野，点亮空荡荡的城市。只有空中的镜子还在白热地互相回答，答案就是光本身。

庞大的恒星缓慢地衰老，随着年龄逐渐膨胀。现在，它会像新生一样闪耀，然后变得暗淡，最终熄灭；但在此之前，它要让自己的孩子们回到它的怀抱。

我移不开目光。它是不可抗力，让一切都变成它的颜色，它包含着竭力都无法辨析的复杂深邃，所做的却如此简单，近乎神迹的，暴戾中的温柔。

“你看！”我把她抱到胸前，将箱子透明的那一面转过来。“你看。”

我望着她，她望着光芒，我抬起头，这幅景象陌生而美丽。如果孩子有神情，我在她的脸上读出了满足与坦然。认出了吗，这是天花板上的光。她的眼睛从未显得那么大，那么明亮而且晶莹。一道湿润的切口划开她的面庞。

再上路的时候，我就是一个人了。

罐中的氧气能支持三天三夜，而我再也背不动她了。每一步都更加艰难沉重，如果再那样下去，我们两人就不会有归程。我不知道她怎么看我。当我把半罐氧气接到箱子上时，我对她说，我很快就回来。她有没有看见我？还是说视野里晕染上了光斑，强烈的射线刺痛了她的双眼让她流下泪来。

她不认识我。她不知道自己看见的是什么，最绚烂的景色对她来说会是一个虚无缥缈的梦。内疚感从里面向外面灼烧。面罩里的空气变成苦涩的水。让我窒息。她认识我，她看见我。她依赖我。她是否轻轻责备我的离开。我不断地想。其他的选择存在吗？从千面镜子的地方，有一天，她会迈着健全的双腿向我飞奔过来。

绳索在掌心抽离，我感觉被刀子划开，腹部每一个角落被火填满，无处躲藏。我在救她，我在救我自己，负起责任，不是借口，但它像个空壳迅速向内坍缩，绞毁了最深处的尊严。痛的不是自己必须离开，而是自己想要离开。

在岩壁上直线下坠，喘息，然后崩溃，大哭。

我给她了半瓶氧气，自己带走了三瓶。

本来就没有归程。

几个小时之后，我感觉自己不再坠落，而是在光的方向攀爬，被无形的引力往下拉。途中重力似乎一度消失了，我在飘浮中丧失了方位感，不知哪里是来的路，哪里还未踏足。松开手，身体悬在空中，我闭上眼选择一个方向前进，却再也回不到起点。

我不断地向上爬。

沙子。我的手里是沙子。

我看不见终点，但路在我的手掌下消失。撑起身体，摘下头盔，天空如同一个漩涡，将云朵向上吸汲。唯一的星星明亮得令人疲惫，一切对我而言都显得奇特而空虚。我试着站起，并不努力，最后轻轻倒下。

一感到死亡的慵懒，我便把脸埋进尘埃。那时我心中想，是不是有一个追逐太阳的神话，它把一个人的翅膀烧伤了。忧伤、劳累、痛苦都被融化，像金子一样滚烫地流淌，身体终于不再感到沉重。我来过了，替他们见到了。我想起没有灯光的屋子，尘土覆盖的炉灶，让温度带走脸颊上的湿润。

光洒过破碎的峡谷，岩石飞过山峦，投下影子如同许多只鸟。闭上眼睛，就仿佛夜幕拉升，只见永恒的白昼在眼睑展露一缕微光，而自己被隐形的力量带离地面，渐渐进入炎热的怀抱。

那种感觉就像即将出生。


End file.
